


Double Trailer

by Chim_Chimminy



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chim_Chimminy/pseuds/Chim_Chimminy
Summary: Hope you guys are ready;)





	1. Bts fic Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are ready;)

**Coming up in the near future**

Follow the members of Bts through the hardships and joys of being idols. Join them in their personal struggles. Watch as unbreakable bonds are created amongst members as well as violence and pain. Watch as brothers turn to more, then less. Coming soon, a 40 chapter story.

 

 **The Uprising of BTS**  


	2. Stray Kids fic Trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo it's getting good

**Coming up in the near future**

Follow Stray Kids through their struggles as rising idols. Join in in as story of heartbreak, heart melding, and falling apart. These nine boys will become the nine that made Stray Kids, the group of Monster Newbies that gave hope to other rising idols. The struggles of the survival show, regrets, depression, and overall happiness. In this new fic by Chim_Chimminy, welcome to the lives of

 

**The Nine that Made a Difference**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> debate in the comments;))

**Author's Note:**

> Drop some predictions in the comment section I would love to hear your takes on it! Love and appreciate you from the bottom of my heart<33 see you tomorrow


End file.
